camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Cameron Tyler
Personality He is an outgoing, laid back, carefree, and sociable young man. He is tough and competitive, and he is flirty with girls. At times, well, he doesn't takes things seriously, and jokes around, but at times, when it's important, he'll be seriously. He is also an active and sporty person. History The Nightmare One night, in her sleep, she had a nightmare of her being slaughtered and attacked by monsters, she couldn't do anything, although he was being attacked, she felt no pain. her vision becomes dark, but she could make out a man, in a black trench coat. His face was not clear as it keeps shifting. He put all them all to sleep and placed his hand out to her. He helped her get up before disappearing into an alley. She chased after him and she found him, he turned to her and said, wake up form this dream, but trust me, we will meet again, then she woke up... The next day, while she was walking down the street, she bumped into a man in a black trench coat. She falls on the sidewalk, he helps her up, she had the same feeling, just like when the person in her dream helped her. He took off his hood and although his face was shifting, for a sec, it stopped and she could make out a man with grey hair. He said to her: "You probably know me, but I haven't got to introduce myself, there's no point on hiding my true identity, I am Morpheus, God of dreams." They fell in love with each other, and after a few months, Veronica was found pregnant. One night, they were in their room asleep, in Veronica's dream, Morpheus was there and he said: "Goodbye Veronica, if you miss me, I'll always be there in your dreams." she quickly awoken and found that Morpheus was gone... Growing Up Cameron grew up in a normal life, not knowing that he was a demigod, he was always told that his father disappeared after she was pregnant, nothing else was told. He was diagnosed with ADHD and Dyslexia. When he was twelve, one night in his dream, he saw a man, although the face was very familiar, he didn't know who he was. Morpheus explained to him that he was a demigod and why he left them and why he hadn't been able to visit them all these years. Hellhound Attack After school, when he was walking home, he heard a growl come from behind, he turned around and saw that it was friend, Jake, suddenly his eyes were wide in shock, he yelled: "Look behind you, be careful," he took a sword from his bag, and threw it to Cameron, "Take this, this is from your father, take it with you and run back home to tell your mom what happened, I'll take it from here. He ran home, when he walked a few meters, he heard a bloodcurdling cream, he turned around and saw Jake, on the floor, body covered in blood. With fear, sorrow and distress, he ran all the way home, without stopping a second. When he got home he ran straight to his mom and told him everything that has happened... To Camp Half Blood That evening, Cameron's mom drove him to camp, their car ride went smoothly, there was no trouble until they were at the outskirts of Camp, a Harpy came flying at Cameron, he took his Celestial Bronze sword out, which shifted and turned into a different kind of sword every few seconds. He slashed at the harpy at the last second with his sword. It crumbled to dust, he ran straight to Camp Entrance and past the boundary before a Cyclops could attack him. Life at Camp When he reached camp, his dad didn't, and he was sent to the Hermes' Cabin, it was extremely full, and cramped up, but he enjoyed camp. That night while he was having dinner, he heard the other demigods talk about a quest. He found interest in the group and decided to join. That is how he met the rest of the group... Circe's Deceit They head to Miami to rescue one of Hecate's children. But trouble rose, they were ambushed by a large number of monsters who was sent by Circe, who disguised as Hecate, they were promised riches by Circe. They were overpowered by the monsters and they were captured. They were brought to Circe where they were killed, their souls were drifted to the underworld, but that's not how things were. Circe created a ghost ship after being tired of being confined and only able to wreak havoc on her island, she used the ship to trap their soul. They were forced to do her bidding for eternity. Their god parents complaint, but there's nothing they can do, there's just too many gods with necromancy in their scope. With no choice, they were forced to forgot they existed and move on with their lives... Some time later, Hades gave word where the ship was last seen. Demigods were sent out to find and rescue them. They were rescued and Hades understand their untimely death, he agreed, to restore them all, on one condition, after they die, they must serve him in the underworld for 50 years before they can pass on to the Elysium. The Return After being freed, he returns to camp. He gets claimed by Morpheus right when he steps into Camp boundary, perhaps maybe the Gods and Goddesses changed after Percy requested that the Gods will claim their child. Then two demigods came to him and leaded him to shimmering black house. The led him inside, the inside has a large fireplace surrounded by numerous picture frames of pictures, which are constantly changing, to show dreams of humans and demigods from all over the world. "Welcome to Morpheus' Cabin," they said. To Be Continued... Powers Gallery CameronTyler3.jpg Category:Characters Category:Circe Group Category:Children of Morpheus Category:KMØ Category:Male Category:6'2 Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Single Category:Straight Category:Unknown Model Category:Birth Year Unknown Category:Cameron Category:Tyler Category:3 Month Power Category:Lieutenant Counsellors Category:6 Month Power Category:9 Month Power